


Nowy Jork, Nowa historia

by LizBlack



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Desire, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Love, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Superfamily (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, without superpowers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBlack/pseuds/LizBlack
Summary: Steve Rogers zajmuje się Peterem Parkerem od kiedy ten był małym dzieckiem. Mieszkali w mieszkaniu na Brooklyn'ie razem z ciocią Petera, May Parker. Kobieta po śmierci męża miała wiele obowiązków i kilka prac na głowie, nie zawsze mogła pilnować małego Petera. Wtedy przychodził Steve i bawił się w opiekunkę. Choć dla niego to nie była zabawa. Kochał tego chłopca. Gdy Peter miał 6 lat, a Steve 20, ciocia May zmarła. Od tamtej pory Steve stał się jedyną rodziną Petera. Adoptował chłopca i wyprowadzili się razem na Queens.Zobaczcie jak sobie radzą.





	1. Prolog

Pewnego czerwcowego dnia, gdy Steve Rogers był w mieszkaniu Parkerów i zajmował się młodszym krewnym pani May, stała się rzecz okropna. Niedaleko bloku w którym się znajdowali był mały sklepik, prowadzony przez miłego mężczyznę po sześćdziesiątce z Meksyku. Tego dnia napadł na ten sklep młody mężczyzna. Potrzebował pieniędzy na narkotyki. Myślał, że jak napadnie na mniejszy sklep, daleko od centrum to nikt się nie dowie. Nie myślał racjonalnie. Narkotyki zniszczyły mu mózg. Oszalał przez nie. W czasie tego napadu w sklepiku było kilka osób. Starsza pani, która mieszkała z piątką kotów i dokarmiała przybłędy z ulicy. Mężczyzna z wąsem, który często zaglądał do kieliszka, ale wspierał różne akcje charytatywne. Była też May Parker, która robiła zakupy dla ukochanego bratanka i wspaniałego chłopca który się nim zajmował. Wszyscy zginęli w czasie tego napadu. Nawet mężczyzna, który napadł na sklep. Nagle głosy w głowie powiedziały mu, że fajnie będzie jak zabije wszystkich i tak zrobił, bo akurat głosów słuchał zawsze. Gdy dotarło do niego co zrobił, sam się zabił.   
Pod wieczór w drzwi mieszkania Parkerów zapukała policja. Otworzył im zdenerwowany Steve. Od kilku godzin pani May powinna być w domu, ale nie pojawiła się. Steve zaczynał panikować. A jego przerażenie wzrosło gdy zobaczył policje. Spojrzeli na niego wzrokiem pełnym współczucia i powiedzieli rzecz, którą Steve chciałby nigdy nie usłyszeć. Policjanci na szczęście nie zabrali Petera do domu dziecka od razu. Chcieli to zrobić rano, niestety Steve ich wyprzedził. Złożył papiery adopcyjne. Nie zostawi tego małego chłopca samego w tym złym świecie. Obroni go. Zawsze i wszędzie.


	2. Rozdział I

Minął rok od tego okropnego dnia. Steve stał się pełnoprawnym opiekunem Petera i razem przenieśli się na Queens. Nie chcieli dalej mieszkać na Brooklyn'ie, mieli za dużo wspomnień związanych z tamtym mieszkaniem. Chcieli zacząć od nowa.   
Wprowadzili się do małego mieszkania z dwoma pokojami, łazienką i kuchnią połączoną z salonem. Nie była to najbezpieczniejsza okolica. Wokół kręciło się sporo pijaków i ćpunów. Większość sąsiadów nie wychodziła z domów bez broni. Steve zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka, ale tylko na to mieszkanie było go stać. Choć gdy zobaczył prawdziwy, szczery i nie wymuszony uśmiech na twarzy Petera gdy ten zobaczył swój nowy dom, całe zmartwienie go opuściło. Wiedział, że Peterowi potrzebne są dobre zmiany, nowy początek. Chłopiec ciężko przeżył śmierć cioci. Wcześniej stracił rodziców i wujka, i mimo że nie za bardzo ich pamiętał to latała w jego małej główce myśl, że wszyscy przy nim umierają. Bał się teraz, że następny będzie Steve. Stał się przez to cichszy, spokojniejszy. Nic nie chciał od nikogo, szczególnie od Steve'a. Starł sobie radzić sam. Sam robił sobie śniadanie, ubierał się i sprzątał pokój. Myślał, że jak nie będzie się zwracać do Steve'a o cokolwiek, to ominie go wyrok i nie umrze. Steve zauważył dziwne zachowanie chłopca. Wielokrotnie pytał czy mu pomóc, ale ten reagował gwałtowną odmową. Mężczyzna myślał, że Peter chce pokazać, że można na nim polegać, że jest odpowiedzialny. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy któregoś wieczoru jak kładł Petera do łóżka ten powiedział:  
-Tylko nie umieraj, dobrze? Nie sprawiam problemów, mogę nawet mieszkać sam. Tylko nie umieraj, proszę.- wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Steve automatycznie przytulił go do siebie, gdy zobaczył te brązowe, załzawione oczy. Peter mocno się w niego wtulił, jakby był jego jedyną podporą w wielkim morzu rozpaczy.  
-Nie umrę Peter. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?- spytał zaskoczony. Delikatnie i z wielką czułością głaskał go po włosach. Chciał dać mu wsparcie i pokazać, że jest kochany.  
-Wszyscy przy mnie umierają, jestem przeklęty.- wyszeptał w klatkę piersiową Steve'a, która była już cała mokra od jego łez. Steve poczuł jak pęka mu serce, gdy usłyszał co myśli o sobie chłopiec. Przytulił go jeszcze mocniej, choć uważając by nie zrobić mu krzywdy.   
-Nie jesteś, uwierz mi. Nie jesteś przeklęty.- wyszeptał wciąż wstrząśnięty przemyśleniami Petera.   
Tamtej nocy spali razem. A raczej Peter spał wtulony w swojego opiekuna, którego kochał jak ojca. Następnego dnia Steve zapisał Petera do psychologa. Nie mógł pozwolić by dziecko dalej tak o sobie myślało.   
W międzyczasie Steve szukał pracy. Musiał jakoś wyżywić siebie i Petera, płacić czynsz i kupować ubrania. Nie dawno skończył szkołę, ale nie poszedł na żadne studia. Nie ogarnąłby jeszcze tego, więc to sobie odpuścił. Ale bez nich trudno znaleźć dobrą pracę. Przez pewien czas miał kilka prac dorywczych. Niestety zabierały dużo czasu, a dawały mało pieniędzy. Na szczęście uratował go jego przyjaciel ze szkoły, Sam Wilson. Jego ojciec był komendantem na posterunku policji i Sam dostał od razu po szkole pracę przy boku ojca. Nigdy nie narzekał, że dostał pracę po znajomości, mimo że przez to nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Większość się bała, że podkabluje coś swojemu ojcu na ich temat i stracą pracę. Ale Sam nie był taki. Nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.  
Pewnego dnia gdy był na patrolu spotkał Steve'a wraz z Peterem. Znał tego małego chłopca. Często przychodził do Steve'a gdy ten się opiekował brunetem.  
-Kogo ja widzę?- odezwał się, przez co oboje się odwrócili w jego stronę. Na obu ich twarzach pojawił się wielki uśmiech.  
-Wujek Sam!- krzyknął Peter i wtulił się w czarnoskórego mężczyznę. Sam wziął go na ręce.  
-Co tam młody? Jak tam ciocia?- spytał radośnie. Po ukończeniu szkoły Sam nie miał kontaktu ze Steve'm. Nie słyszał o tragedii, która wydarzyła się w życiu małego chłopca. Peter od razu zrobił się smutny, a Steve spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.  
-Co jest?- spytał coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Sam.  
-Ciocia Petera zmarła niedawno. Adoptowałem go i przeprowadziliśmy się do Queens. Zaczynamy od nowa.- wyjaśnił dawnemu przyjacielowi. Sam poczuł ból w sercu. Znał May. Często gdy przychodził do Steve'a robiła im pyszną kolacje. Dbała o nich jak o własnych synów.   
-Cholera, przepraszam. Ja nie wiedziałem.- wyjaśnił swój wcześniejszy nietakt. Steve pokiwał głową, że w pełni to rozumiał. Wziął od Sama Petera, który znów zamknął się w sobie. Gdy poczuł ciepłe ramiona Steve'a wtulił się w nie i ukrył twarz w szyi opiekuna. Samowi na ten widok znów pękło serce. Nigdy nie chciał skrzywdzić tego kochanego dzieciaka.  
-Przepraszam, nie chciałem.- wyszeptał. Steve uśmiechnął się smutno do niego.  
-Spokojnie, on o tym wie. Po prostu to jest dalej świeże. Ale nie jest zły na ciebie.- wytłumaczył Steve. Sam pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Podszedł do nich i pogłaskał Petera po głowie.  
-Uwielbiam cię Pajączku. Świetnie dajesz sobie radę, tak trzymaj.- mężczyzna użył starej ksywki chłopca. Peter jak miał 4-5 lat bardzo się interesował pająkami. Uważał, że to niesamowite zwierzęta. Nadal tak sądził, ale ta fascynacja trochę się zmniejszyła.  
-Może wpadniesz do nas po pracy? Odnowimy znajomość.- zaproponował Steve. Wiedział, że ani Sam ani Peter nie chciał rozstawać się w takiej atmosferze. Oboje bardzo się lubili, ale teraz musieli czekać aż Peter dojdzie do siebie. On sam też nie miał kontroli nad stanami załamania.  
-Świetny pomysł, wpadnę do was dziś zaraz jak skończę patrol.- obiecał.   
Sam i Steve wymienili się adresami i numerami telefonów i rozeszli się w różne strony. Gdy wieczorem Sam wpadł do nich do domu, Steve zwierzył się z problemów ze znalezieniem pracy. Następnego dnia już miał zapewnioną ciepłą posadę na komisariacie policji. Nie robił nic niebezpiecznego. Spisywał tylko raporty z różnych wydarzeń. Specjalnie dostał pracę za biurkiem, mimo że z ciałem które posiadał mógł śmiało łapać przestępców. Ale ani Steve ani Sam nie chcieli by Peter znów kogoś stracił.   
Tak Steve dostał pracę za którą śmiało mogli się wyżywić, ubrać i mieć gdzie mieszkać. Nawet dało się coś jeszcze odkładać na zapas, więc może gdy uzbiera się większa suma to wyprowadzą się z tej niebezpiecznej okolicy.   
W tym samym czasie Peter zaczyna szkołę. Nie jest mu łatwo. Cały czas jest zamknięty i cichy przez co dzieci niepewnie na niego patrzą. Wygląd kujonka też mu nie pomaga w znalezieniu przyjaciół. Dzięki niemu znajduje wrogów. W czasie przerwy siedzi w najdalszym kącie i je śniadanie, ale w czasie lekcji odżywa. Czuje się bezpiecznie będąc przy nauczycielu, wtedy też zaczyna mówić i chwalić się wiedzą, którą jak na 7-latka ma naprawdę dużą. Nauczyciele od razu go pokochali, uczniowie znienawidzili.   
Często Steve i Peter kończą w tym samym czasie. Wtedy idą na plac zabaw lub robią sobie przekąski i siadają przed małym telewizorem w ich mieszkaniu. Ale gdy Steve musi zostać trochę dłużej Peterem zajmuje się Natasha Romanov, 16-latka która mieszkała drzwi naprzeciwko. Dzieliła mieszkanie ze starszą panią uzależnioną od kokainy. Natasha w wieku 12 lat uciekła z domu dziecka i zamieszkała ze staruszką. Dziewczyna załatwia jej kokainę, a starsza pani siedzi cicho i zapewnia jej dom. Steve w ogóle nie widzi zagrożenia ani w Natashy ani w starszej pani. Oby dwie bardzo lubi i szanuje. Dziewczyna ma wtyki w świecie przestępczym. Może załatwić wszystko i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o każdym. Ale sama nigdy nie brała narkotyków, nie piła alkoholu, nie zabiła nikogo. Zdarzało jej się pobić kogoś lub okraść. Ale nie robiła tego dla zabawy. Robiła to by przeżyć. Steve to wiedział. Pod tą maską twardej laski, pod którą się skryła Romanov, jest mała, zraniona dziewczynka. Kolejne dziecko skrzywdzone przez zły świat. Steve wiedział, że Natasha będzie chronić Petera za cenę własnego życia, by tylko on nie doświadczył tego co ona.   
Dużo się nie pomylił. Natasha pokochała tego chłopca, gdy tylko zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. Z chęcią zaproponowała Steve'owi pomoc przy małym. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych razem Peter skradł serce Romanov do końca. Zaczęła go traktować jak brata, a Steve'a jak wujka. Zaczęli być dla niej jak rodzina, której nigdy nie miała, a zawsze chciała mieć. Choć nigdy głośno by się do tego nie przyznała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę chaotyczny rozdział :D Wybaczcie, nie miało tak wyjść. Chciałam po prostu pokazać co się działo przez rok odkąd umarła May. Teraz rozdziały będą opisywać ich dni po kolei :)  
> Do zobaczenia ;)


End file.
